1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to benzoxazines having various N-protecting groups.
2. Discussion of the Background
Benzoxazine derivatives have been known to exhibit interesting pharmacological properties, and 3,4-dihydro benzoxazine derivatives may be antibacterial agents, and are may be an integral part of URAT inhibitors. 1,4-benzoxazine (ABO) may promote angiogenesis in vivo and in vitro. A benzoxazine derivative, (6-tert-butyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[b][1,4]oxazin-3-yl)-methanol (TBM) may act as a cell growth inhibitor that inhibits the proliferation of p53 wild-type lung adenocarcinoma cells. 5-Hydroxytryptamine (5-HT6) receptor messenger RNA (mRNA) may occupy high level of receptors in the brain, which mediates the actions of the neurotransmitter 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT). Benzoxazine derivatives may be used for modulating (5-HT) receptors, especially 5-HT, which may be useful for the treatment of several central nervous system disorders such as Parkinson disease, anxiety, depression, epilepsy, Alzheimer disease, sleep disorders, attention deficit disorder (ADD), and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD).
The direct synthesis of compounds from 1,2-diahalo derivatives may suffer from low yields, and a three step sequence synthesis may be adopted using α-haloesters as an alkylating agent followed by alkylation, ring closing, and finally a reduction step to furnish the required products. Previously, the synthesis of a range of pharmacologically important heterocyclic compounds, from β-amino alcohols and a diphenyl vinyl sulfonium salt, in good yields, has been reported. Although a range of amino substituents may work effectively, including sulfonamides, sulfinamides, aromatic, and heteroaromatic groups, carbonyl based protecting groups such as amides and carbamates have failed under similar conditions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.